


Ice Bath Aftermath

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, let me warm you up brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where there is an established sexual relationship, Link needs help warming up after his ordeal in the ice bath. (Follows GMMore 664)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bath Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen anyone post a story inspired by this yet, and it really needs to exist, so here you go.

After the cameras turned off, both men stay seated at the desk while they talked to the crew about the horrible experience they’d just had. Now that he’d been out of the ice and wrapped in a fluffy white robe for twenty minutes or so, Rhett was feeling pretty good aside from the wet shorts clinging to his nether region. He’d been sincere when he said he felt invigorated by the bath. As his shivers subsided, he began to feel surprisingly giddy.

Link wasn’t doing as well, though. The man’s complete lack of body fat meant he’d had no insulation against the cold water, and as a result it seemed to have affected him much more deeply. While Rhett had laughed at his friend’s shrieks at the time, he was starting to get concerned that the man was still shivering violently despite being bundled in a sleeping bag rated for below-freezing conditions. “C’mon man, you must be exaggerating. No one shivers that much after a few minutes in a cold bath.”

The smaller man turned toward him as he clumsily brushed the hood to the side in order to see beyond it. His teeth were still chattering. “I’m n-n-not exag-g-geratin’. I c-c-c-an’t make it s-s-s-stop.”

Rhett turned in his chair so he was straddling the other man’s and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Link’s shoulders. He could feel his friend’s bony arms trembling through the thick quilted nylon. Link leaned into his embrace and took a shuddering breath, pressing his cold nose into the crook of Rhett’s neck as the larger man held back a wince. “Maybe some hot coffee would help?” Rhett suggested.

Link stuck out a hand and showed off its violent tremors. “Don’t think I c-c-c-could hold it.”

“Well, this is gettin’ ridiculous. It seems like you’re gettin’ worse the longer we sit here. We’re gonna get you into a hot shower right now.”

Rhett stood up and held out an arm to help the other man up, but Link hunched over the desk and let the hood of the sleeping bag fall back over his face. His voice was petulant, reminding Rhett of teenage Link from long ago. “I c-c-c-can’t walk in this and I don’t w-w-w-wanna get out of it.”

Rhett sighed, then grinned. “All right, if that’s how you’re gonna be…” He stood behind Link’s chair and grasped the seat of it, pulling it and Link away from the table with a grunt. He bent to hook his arms around Link’s waist and asked, “Eddie, can you help me with this?”

The cameraman chuckled as he came around to the back of the desk. “Yes, boss?”

“Grab his feet.”

Eddie picked up the bottom of the sleeping bag and brought it up to his hip, supporting it with both arms. “Hey!” Link protested.

“You wanna stay in the bag, then the bag’s comin’ with you,” Rhett explained as the rest of the crew laughed. He counted down from three and then he and Eddie hauled Link into the air. The hood muffled the brunet’s protests as the two men manhandled him out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom. After a few gentle bumps into the doorframe they managed to get the squirming man inside and laid him down on the floor, then Eddie departed and closed the door behind him.

Rhett turned on the shower and grinned down at the man glaring up at him, glasses askew and hair mussed across his forehead. “We’ll get the place nice and steamy and then I’m gonna take you outta there and put you under the hot water. It’s for your own good and besides, I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Link rolled from side to side, his shivering somewhat diminished by the excitement of being carried down the hall. “I could bite your ankles,” he pointed out, then snapped at the air.

“I’d like to see you try!” Rhett scoffed. He leaned against the sink and watched his friend’s struggles with a tired smile. “At least we’re gonna get a ton of views for that. No way YouTube won’t promote it.”

“True. I still say we should’ve made the crew get in after we got out. At least their toes.”

“They prolly would’ve put us to shame. Jen says she does it all the time.”

“Well, Chase would’ve suffered, anyway.”

The room began to fill with steam and Rhett reached a hand under the water, then purred at the heat of it. “Okay, here we go.”

He removed his robe and hung it on the hook by the door, then peeled off his wet shorts and tossed them in the sink. Link let out some feeble whines as Rhett unzipped the bag, exposing the man to the air. Link was still wearing his damp shorts and nothing else, and his skin was fishbelly-white against the dark interior of the bag. “C’mon, brother,” Rhett muttered, rubbing his hands over the goosebumps on the man’s thighs. “It’ll be better once you’re under the water, I promise.”

Link finally took his hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet, though he could barely stay upright on knees that continuously knocked together. Rhett leaned his friend against him as he maneuvered the man’s shorts down to the floor, then removed Link’s glasses and set them carefully on the counter. He kept holding Link tight against his own body as he guided him over the edge of the tub, following after and pushing the curtain closed. He turned the brunet so the man was facing him and shuffled them both under the water until the jets were hitting Link’s shoulders and the back of his head.

The smaller man let out a sigh as his muscles finally relaxed under the heat. He seemed to melt against Rhett’s chest as he luxuriated in the comforting massage of the water. Rhett’s backside was cold, but at least the front of him was being warmed by the combination of water that made it past Link and onto him, and the sensation of the smaller man’s lithe body pressed against his own. “Feel better?” he murmured.

“Mm, much.”

Rhett ran his hands up Link’s back and kneaded the muscles to either side of his spine as his friend moaned contentedly. “I know that was hard for you,” Rhett said. “I’m sorry I had to yell at you.”

“S’okay.” Link’s arms rested around Rhett’s hips. “It’s nice how you help me do things I’d never do on my own. You’re a great motivator, Rhett.”

The blond man chuckled. “Glad you see it that way, Neal.”

They stood like that for a while as Rhett’s hands roamed slowly over his friend’s body, rubbing the coldness out of the tense muscles and occasionally giving his firm buttocks a comforting squeeze. Eventually his hands made their way to Link’s face and he pushed the wet hair back from the man’s forehead. Link looked up at him with a lopsided grin, his blue eyes bright under the water droplets sparkling on his thick dark lashes.

Rhett bent down and kissed him, pressing his warmer lips onto the other man’s cold ones. Link eagerly deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to receive Rhett’s hot tongue, and Rhett felt a flush of desire as well as relief. The guy must not be feeling so bad anymore.

His guess was confirmed when he felt the other man’s hands slide down to cup his backside and pull their lower bodies together. When they broke off the kiss, Link murmured against Rhett’s lips, “Think we have time for a little fun?”

Rhett grinned. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he’d never pass up an opportunity for a little fun with his blood brother. “Definitely. We deserve it.” He leaned forward and nudged the temperature of the tap up. “Better be quick about it before the hot water runs out, though.”

Link didn’t need any more encouragement than that as his hand dropped between them and started going to work on Rhett with a practiced ease. The blond man gave an appreciative grunt before he brought their lips together again and reached down his own hand to reciprocate. Soon he had turned them sideways against the stream of water and pressed Link’s back against the wall of the tub, helping him stay upright on legs that began to tremble with a different kind of shivering.

Link’s head lolled back and his open mouth let out soft noises as Rhett’s teeth traveled across his jawline and down the side of his neck. The blond man’s tongue caught the stream of water cascading off the sharply protruding collarbone before closing his lips around it and sucking the thin skin gently between his teeth. Their hands moved in unison and Rhett’s hips began to rock, thrusting eagerly up into his friend’s grip.

The smaller man’s muscles began to clench and he let go of Rhett’s manhood in order to cling to his shoulders as he desperately sought the man’s lips again. Their deep kiss muffled Link’s shuddering sigh as he came into Rhett’s hand, the sudden slipperiness washing away almost immediately under the shower’s stream. He broke off the kiss in order to catch his breath and Rhett kissed his cheek and jaw over and over, overcome as always by the beauty of his best friend’s ecstasy.

When Link had recovered, he resumed his expert attention on the other man. It was Rhett’s turn to gasp and twitch as the brunet’s graceful hand stroked him quickly. Link’s other hand grasped the big man’s backside and his fingers pressed teasingly toward more sensitive areas, making Rhett moan with desire. Rhett clutched his friend around the waist with one arm and braced the other hand on the wall, suddenly worried he wouldn’t be able to stay upright for much longer.

“I love you,” Link whispered in his ear. “I love doing this to you.”

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and panted, trying to keep his noises quiet enough to stay within the bathroom. “Mmm, Link… I — I love you too —“ He held his breath for a long moment as he approached the edge, then pressed his face into the curve of Link’s neck and let out a low, rough groan as he came onto the other man’s stomach. Link kept stroking him and murmuring encouragement until the big man was done, then collected him in a tender embrace.

They rinsed themselves off and kissed softly until the hot water began to run out, then Rhett reached over and turned off the tap. He opened the curtain and stepped out, picking up two towels from the cabinet over the sink and handing one to Link. They exchanged goofy grins as they dried themselves off and tied their towels around their waists. Rhett donned his bathrobe and Link wrapped his sleeping bag around his shoulders.

As they made their way back to the set, their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. Halfway there, they ran into Noah, who gave them an amused smirk. “You guys finally warm up?” he asked.

Link snickered and squeezed Rhett’s hand.

“Yup,” Rhett replied. “All better now.”


End file.
